The present invention relates to an information guidance system for setting a desired target point (destination) based on a structure configuration map indicating configuration of structures according to rows of coordinates, and in particular, to an information guidance system based on a structure configuration map, by which it is possible to identify a target facility by changing display form of a preset structure, to facilitate setting of a target point or to display the target point with emphasis.
In the various types of guidance systems utilizing a map display, marks such as a flag or a circle are used to indicate a target facility and to provide guidance. For example, in the case of guidance along a route from Tokyo Station to the Sunshine Building, the Sunshine Building might be set as a target point by inputting name, telephone number, etc. Then, a map of the vicinity of the building would be displayed, with a flag or a circle indicating that the Sunshine Building is the target point. A route to reach the target point is searched, and navigation guidance is provided along the suggested route.
However, when a target point is identified on a display by a unified mark such as a flag or circle, the user is not advised as to the nature or type of facility of the target point.
In the type of navigation system in which a user inputs the target point as a telephone number or address, by manual operation, a map of the vicinity of the thereby identified target point is displayed. Then, an optimal route is searched, and navigation guidance is provided along the suggested route. If the user already knows the telephone number or address, it is relatively easy to input the telephone number or address by manual operation, but if the user has no knowledge of such data, it is necessary to refer to a telephone directory or other reference, and it is not very easy to learn and input such data.
In another type of route guidance system, a map screen is displayed, and the target point is set by input through the display screen to identify a point on the displayed map. However, in setting the target point on a displayed map, it is difficult for the user to recognize exactly the point which the user wants to set. For example, if a cursor is moved on the map screen to set the target point, it is sometimes difficult to judge which point the cursor is currently indicating.